Tainted Smoothies
by Sapphire Rarity
Summary: There's a mistake at the smoothie bar. Pason, Kaylie, Lauren, and Kelly Parker end up with a bad case of food poisoning two days before they leave for the olympics. Alternate reality where Kelly Parker gets on the team .
1. Smoothies

"Three days 'til we leave for the Olympics," Pason anounced happily to her friends.  
Kaylie, Lauren, and Kelly stood in front of her, just as excited as their blonde friend.  
"All the way!" Kaylie agreed.  
Lauren squealed in excitment. "I just know we are going to rock this," she said.  
"Well, I don't know about you guys," Kelly said, "but I'm hungry. Smoothie? My treat!"  
"Sure," Pason decided.  
The four girls turned, arms linked, and walked to the smoothie cart behind them. Once they had their drinks they walked back and sat under a large aspen tree. "Let's toast," Lauren said, "To making our dreams come true."  
The four girls clinked their glasses together.

(Later that night at a party)

Pason and Rigo talked while leaning against a wall in a corner. "I really think we should be back in our rooms," Kaylie said nervously to Kelly, "We leave in three days. What if we catch a cold or something?"  
Kelly took a sip from her second smoothie for the day. "As long as there's no drinking, there will be no hangovers and therefore, we'll be fine."  
Kaylie shrugged.  
"Mmm! This smoothie is so good I swear the guy at the smoothie cart is a genius!"  
Kaylie giggled at her friend's entusiasm. "Oh come on he's ok." But not before she snatched it from Kelly's hand, and drank some too.


	2. One Dreadful Morning

Pason awoke that morning with a horrible feeling in her stomach, as if someone was doing layout after layout inside of her. She was about to pull her comforter over her head, but something caught her eye. Both Kelly and Kaylie's beds were empty. Pason moaned. First of all she felt absoltely terrible and second of all her team mates were gone. She slowly got to her feet, but apparently her body thought it was way to fast. Her head started to spin and something started to rise in the back of her throat. With a hand clamped firmly over her mouth she rushed to the bath room.  
But when she opened the door, she was met with a startling sight.  
Curled up by the toilet, Kaylie slept. And Kelly was sprawled out in the tub. Pason could see stains of vomit on their pajama shirts. Then the wave of nausea was back. This time Pason went for the trashcan by the door. Dropping to her knees she bent of the trashcan and heaved. At first nothing came out. It was only dry heaves that caused her face to scrunch up in discomfort. But then her stomach spasmed and a stream of vomit ended up in the trashcan. When she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach, Pason wiped her mouth, groaned one last time, and curled up on the floor.

The girls' room was a complete disaster. Pason remained in control of the trashcan near the door. It seemed as if every hour more food started to rise in the back of her throat, and she spent the next fiffteen minutes gagging, dry heaving, and most of all violently throwing up.  
Kaylie and Kelly stayed in the bathroom. Kelly sometimes couldn't make the trip out of the tub and to the toilet, and she ended up puking where she was. Worst of all the smell made her want to puke even more.  
Lauren stayed in her bed, covers held firmly over her head, insisting she was too nauseous to move. Somehow, Pason managed to throw a few plastic grocery bags in Lauren's direction, just in case.  
"What the hell happened to us?" Kaylie whined, "We leave in two days, and from experience, food poinsoning usually lasts a good five to seven days.  
"I don't want to even think about that," Kelly groaned, "I threw up once at a competition before. When I was eleven, I was so hungry that I ate an entire chicken sandwhich right before my bars routine, hurled right after I stuck the landing."  
"Don't talk about puking," Kaylie muttered. But in the next few seconds she grabbed the sides of the toilet and promptly threw up. "You know what I think it was?" Lauren called weakly from her bed, "It was those smoothies. Someone tainted them or whatever."  
"Is that why Kaylie and I hurled first?" Kelly asked bitterly, "WE had two smoothies instead of one. I swear I've never run to the bathroom so fast, and then having tripped over the foot," she looked at Kaylie, "of someone already barfing in the toilet. So weird."  
"Oh my gosh I just remembered that we have training in three hours!" Pason excaimed, "What are we supposed to do?"  
Laurend just moaned and tightened the covers around her.  
"Well I guess we're just going to have lots of trashcans around.\  
"This sucks," Kelly declared. 


End file.
